El viaje de Regreso
by Selene T. H
Summary: Pan Son regresa a la tierra luego de un largo viaje por el espacio.
1. Chapter 1

_Aclaración: El universo de Dragon Ball no me pertenece, escribo historias sin fines de lucro y con conceptos meramente de entretenimiento._

**Tengo miedo de verte**

**Necesidad de verte**

**Esperanza de verte**

**Desazones de verte.**

**Tengo ganas de hallarte**

**Preocupación de hallarte**

**Certidumbre de hallarte**

**Pobres dudas de hallarte.**

**Tengo urgencia de oírte**

**Alegría de oírte**

**Buena suerte de oírte **

**Y temores de oírte.**

**O sea**

**Resumiendo**

**Estoy jodido **

**Y radiante**

**Quizás más lo primero **

**Que lo segundo**

**Y también**

**Viceversa.**

–**Mario Benedetti–**

Capítulo I: ¿Dónde estás?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un joven empresario sentía caer el sol en su ventana, al girar en su silla se topa con una hermosa vista del crepúsculo, una vista que últimamente acompaña sus soliloquios, el trabajo está terminado por el día de hoy, aun así se resiste a marcharse, desea ver todo el espectáculo antes de partir a su hogar. Dejando de lado los papeles y documentos que ya revisó, el joven de pálida cabellera lila se acerca al ventanal. Un largo suspiro se escapa de sus labios.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Cuándo regresarás...? Pan...

Su secretaria golpea la puerta para luego entrar e informarle que ya es hora de irse y que ella se ira en ese momento. Desde hace cinco años él dejó de ser el primero en irse, su secretaria ya se acostumbró a ese cambió tan drástico en su joven jefe.

El sol muere junto con sus esperanzas de encontrar a la chica culpable de sus desvelos, la que se robo sus sueños y sus noches de paz, porque siendo intocable decidió tocarla y al hacerlo no se dio cuenta de lo frágil que era.

Ve su reloj y le anuncia al igual que la oscuridad de afuera que ya es tarde y debe cenar con su familia, a veces él siente su presencia, pero así como la siente desaparece y cree haberse vuelto loco, delirios del abandono al cual fue sometido por la chica de cabellera azabache.

— ¡Achus!

— ¿Pan está bien? ¿No está resfriada?

El pequeño robot se acerca a la joven para chequearla, ello lo aparta con una mirada fulminante.

—Estoy bien Guiru —La chica pilotaba una enorme nave espacial, una que en el pasado había abordado. — ¿Ya está dormido?

—Se durmió hace unas horas—dijo el robot— Exactamente dos horas, veinticinco minutos, treinta y seis segundos.

—Creo que yo también iré a dormir, en unas horas aterrizaremos en el planeta Fost, dicen que tiene una gravedad muy pesada, será un lugar perfecto para entrenar.

—Yo vigilare el puente, Pan debe dormir.

La chica sonrió al robot.

—Buenas noches Guiru, dentro de poco hablaremos a la tierra.

—Buenas noches Pan.

La joven se retiró a la cabina destinada al descanso, al subir por la compuerta vio un pequeño bulto moverse. Se acerca sigilosamente, caminando en puntillas para que sus pisadas no se oyeran.

— ¿Mamá?

Se siente atrapada, unos curiosos ojos azules brillan en la oscuridad, con un suspiro se acerca hasta el niño.

—Siento despertarte Bumirsk.

—Mamá eras tú… —El pequeño de sólo cuatro años se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a su mamá, su cola quedó al descubierto.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —Él negó con su cabeza —Un sueño...

Asintió enérgicamente —Soñé con Papá.

— ¿Con tu padre? —Pan alzó una ceja, eso tenía un único autor. —Guiru te mostró información de tu padre...

—Sí, lo hizo mientras jugábamos videojuegos... —retorció sus manitos nervioso —Es un secreto... Mamá regañará a Guiru por eso y ya no podré saber nada de mi papá, quiero ser tan fuerte como él, como el abuelo Gohan, el abuelo Vegeta o mi abuelito Goku.

—Bumirsk... tú eres mucho más fuerte que ellos en este momento, a tu edad ninguno de ellos tiene tus logros.

El niño restregó sus ojitos en gesto de buen sueño, Pan comprendió que a medida que su hijo creciera no podía apartarlo de la verdad, y esa verdad tenía nombre: Trunks.

Besó su lacio cabello azabache y se acomodó junto a él en un lado de la cama, lo abrazo fuerte a su pecho mientras una lágrima silenciosa caía traicionera por su mejía.

Los recuerdos que precedieron a ese viaje se hicieron presentes. Aunque ella no quería recordar era imposible apartarlo de su mente.

—Trunks...—susurro antes de quedarse dormida junto a su hijo.

—_Pan... ¿Qué sucede contigo?_

_Preguntó Gohan preocupado por su hija._

—_Es lo que yo quiero papá, deseo entrenar en el espacio, ya me gradúe que era lo que tú y mamá querían._

—_Es cierto... pero esto es muy repentino Pan._

—_Es lo que yo quiero…—La chica luchaba porque sus lágrimas no la traicionaran._

—_No puedo dejarte ir, aún eres una niña._

—_No soy una niña, tengo dieciséis y soy una saiyajin. No estoy indefensa._

_Ella debía marcharse, ella quería estar lejos de todo lo que le recordara a él._

—_Parece que huyes de algo... —dijo Gohan quién no sospechaba nada. Pan recurrió al único argumento que sabía no sería refutado._

—_Una vez le dije a mi abuelito que entrenaría para ser tan fuerte como él y proteger la tierra, aún trato de cumplir esa promesa._

_Gohan vio determinación y tristeza en los ojos de su hija. Aunque no le agradaba la idea, de manera muy difícil aceptó, pediría prestada a Bulma la nave espacial. Pan sólo tenía un mes para aprender todo los básico, algo que no se le haría difícil ya que era muy inteligente. Todo eso se realizaría en secreto, sólo Bulma y sus padres debían saber de su partida, al igual que su tío Goten._

— ¡Ya llegué! —Trunks entraba a la cocina de su casa, ve a su madre preparar un poco de té.

—Trunks, hijo llegas un poco tarde —Bulma se puso de pie para servirle la cena a su hijo. –Cenamos hace una hora…

—Cosas de último minuto... ya sabes —dijo restándole importancia.

—Pan se comunicó hoy con nosotros, pidió que avisara a su familia que se comunicará con ellos mañana por la tarde.

Trunks arrugo el entrecejo, mañana por la tarde tenía una reunión que ya había pospuesto demasiado y era imposible faltar. Pan debía tener a alguien que le dijera cuando él estaba muy ocupado como para no atender a sus llamadas.

—Esa cara... tienes una reunión importante... —dijo Bulma al ver a su hijo molesto. Por alguna razón extraña, Trunks siempre tenía algo que hacer cuando la chica llamaba, luego de años de pensar que era coincidencia, Bulma sospechaba que era planeado detalladamente.

—Ya la pospuse mucho y di mi palabra de que se haría mañana.

—Bueno, daremos tus saludos a Pan.

Bulma salió de la cocina, debía llamar a Milk para la noticia. Algo había ocurrido entre Trunks y Pan, algo por lo que no espero a despedirse de él.

—Esto se sale de mi control... —murmuro el joven.

— ¿Ahora hablas sólo?

Trunks casi se atraganta con su cena.

— ¡Bura! ¡No aparezcas de repente!

La joven de cabellera turquesa se enfada un poco con el chico de cabellos ceniza.

—Llevó siglos aquí y tu hasta ahora me notas hermanito.

— ¿En serio? —sus pensamientos lo consumieron tanto que el Ki de su hermana paso desapercibido.

—Por supuesto que sí, ahora debo organizar mi conjunto para cuando Pan se comunique mañana —Bura se acercó al refrigerador y sacó un jugo de lata — Compré cosas que sé le gustaran.

— ¿Para qué le compraste cosas?

Un atisbo de duda pasó por sus ojos azules, luego se repuso — ¿Acaso no es obvio? Le haré un desfile con todo lo que he comprado...

La chica salió corriendo a su habitación, Trunks se quedó pensando, esas eran cosas muy naturales en su hermana, no le sorprendió nada nuevo. Tal vez el informante de Pan era Goten, su amigo quién casi no veía aunque trabajaban en la misma empresa. Eran raras las tardes en que se veía con él y las cosas no eran buenas a menos que fuese negocios. Goten apenas le hablaba. Eso ocurría porque su amigo sabía toda la verdad acerca de él y Pan.

Deseaba reestablecer su amistad con el Sôn, pero los recuerdos de lo que le hizo a Pan se lo impedían. Desde que ocurrió ese suceso no sabía nada de ella, y cuando supo algo lo único que hizo fue ver al cielo donde la nave espacial ya cruzaba la estratosfera.

Goten se daba un relajante baño de burbujas en la comodidad de su casa, aunque podía comprarse un departamento en la ciudad no lo hacía porque su madre estaría sola. Habiendo tanta paz el joven cierra los ojos para relajarse en la tibia agua de jabón.

—Tío Goten... estas no son horas para un baño...

El Sôn abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo al ver a la chica de pie junto a la tina.

— ¡Pan! No hagas eso... estoy desnudo...

La chica rodó los ojos y le pasó una toalla, al instante desapareció. A duras penas salió del baño y se vistió. Vio a su sobrina esperarlo sentada en su cama. El pudor no era algo característico en ellos, Pan paso por peores al ver a su abuelo de niño desnudo.

—Sabes, esa no es una buena forma de usar la tele-transportación.

Pan sonrió —No tengo culpa de que mi tío se bañé tan tarde.

—Ya vamos, muero de ganas por ver a ese pequeño.

Sôn Goten era el único en todo el planeta que conocía toda la verdad, la huida de Pan y la existencia de Bumirsk. Acompañó a Pan durante su primer año de viaje, lo hacía para cuidar de ella en su embarazo. A su regreso lo primero que hizo al ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo fue darle la paliza de su vida. Trunks acepto toda la culpa, no se defendió. Sin embargo el pelinegro no le dio ninguna información de la chica.

El hecho de que Pan no regresó al cabo de un año y sólo aterrizó en el templo de Kamisama para dejar a su tío y luego marcharse dejó a todos aún más intrigados, en especial su amiga Bura, ella conocía la verdad a medias. No sabía la existencia de Bumirsk. Viviendo en la misma casa que el padre la verdad se le podía zafar.

El resto permanecía ajeno al dolor de Pan. Para ellos la caprichosa Pan quería ser muy fuerte y por ello entrenaba siempre. Videl la dejó partir porque Goten la acompañó. Eso era algo que la chica de veintiún años debía a su querido tío de treinta y cuatro años.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TA —DA**

Hola a todos, espero les guste esta pequeña Historia que traje para entretenernos un momento. Cuídense y siembren un árbol.

_**Se despide, **_

_**Selene Taisho H.**_


	2. Yo soy Bumirsk

"_**La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener" **_

—_**Gabriel García Márquez—**_

Capítulo II: Yo soy Bumirsk

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Tío Goten! ¡Tío Goten!—saludaba el niño con entusiasmo.

Bumirsk corrió hasta el pelinegro a abrazarlo, Pan veía divertida su reencuentro, pocas veces hacia uso de la técnica de tele-transportación que aprendido en el planeta Yadart donde su abuelo también la aprendió. La usaba más con Bura para ir de compra a otros planetas y pasar tiempo de calidad con su amiga, Bura evitaba hablar de Trunks, pero ella era su informante en cuanto a la apretada agenda del joven presidente.

— ¡Bumirsk que grande estas!—Goten lo alzo en brazos. La gravedad del planeta hacia difícil caminar, pero vio que el niño se había acoplado rápidamente, algo que a él le estaba costando con un poco de esfuerzo.

—Tío Goten ¡entrenemos!—el niño se separó de Goten y se transformó en un súper saiyajin.

Goten vio a Pan con cara de pocos amigos—Cuando será la vez que me traerás solo de paseo.

En efecto, Pan traía a Goten para probar las habilidades de su hijo. —Podemos pasear luego del entrenamiento.

El pelinegro dio un sonoro suspiro de frustración, se trasformó en un súper saiyajin y se lanzó al ataque con su sobrino.

Bumirsk era muy fuerte, pero aun así no tenía mucha experiencia en batallas. Solo lanzar patadas y puños no lo salvaría en una batalla con un oponente fuerte. El Kame-hame-ha era su último recurso, eso creían Pan y Goten. El chico tenía un largo camino que recorrer. Goten no se contenía mucho al pelear, el también deseaba que el niño Saiyans se hiciera muy fuerte.

— ¡Bumirsk no te confíes!—gritaba Pan —Siente su Ki.

—Es muy rápido Mamá. —Pan supo que Goten pasó a la fase dos del súper saiyajin. Su hijo perdería el combate que empezó ganando.

Goten asesto un fuerte golpe en la espalda de Bumirsk que lo mando al suelo rocoso y volvió a desaparecer. El niño se levantó y haciendo uso de sus manos realizo unos sellos que los pelinegros conocían muy bien. Luego ubicó sus manos al frente y un poder azulado salió de ambas.

— ¡Burning Attack! —Goten salto para esquivar el ataque y quedo sorprendido de ver a su sobrino. Ese ataque lo hubiera dejado en problemas si daba en el blanco.

— ¿Bumirsk… donde aprendiste eso…?—Pan se aproximó a su hijo sorprendida. Era la primera vez que detenía una pelea.

—Está en la base de datos de Guiru, Mamá. —el niño le sonrió de oreja a oreja, su cola se meneo detrás de él—Es el ataque de Papá.

Goten y Pan se quedaron viendo. Bumirsk resulto más habilidoso de lo que pensaron.

—Pan llamara hoy…—dijo Videl a su esposo. —Milk acaba de decirme.

—Esa niña es igual a mi padre—Gohan doblo el periódico que estaba leyendo—Siempre se va sin decir nada a nadie. Y dejan a todos tristes.

—Recuerda que tu padre fue su maestro—una risilla acompaño su afirmación—ellos eran muy unidos, Goku estaba muy emocionado cuando nació.

— Todos estaban emocionados cuando nació, es la primera Saiyajin nacida en la tierra —dijo orgulloso.

—Goten estaba como loco, andaba de un lado a otro. Bulma no dejaba de decir que quería otro hijo y Vegeta se hacia el que no escuchaba.

Las risas llenaron la estancia.

—Esos son buenos recuerdos—algo cruzo por su mente— Trunks parecía hipnotizado…

—Si…—reflexiono Videl—cuando Goten puso a Pan en sus brazos se perdió en otro mundo, le hablamos varias veces pero no escuchaba.

—Vegeta lo veía asombrado y Pan no dejaba de reírse con él.

—Gohan…—compartieron miradas el uno con el otro. —Lo mismo pasó con Bura y Goten… ese mismo año, Pan es solo seis meses mayor que Bura.

—No sabemos qué sucede, pero si Vegeta no dijo nada no es nada de qué alarmarse.

—Sí, iré a preparar el almuerzo y luego iremos a casa de Bulma.

Desde que ese suceso tuvo lugar, una espinita de la duda creció entre ambas familias, Gohan presentia que algo se escapaba de su control, Pan llamaba una vez cada cierto tiempo, muy seguido. Estando en otros planetas reforzó y aumento sus conocimientos, pero que su hija viajara sola por el espacio en compañía de Guiru no era muy esperanzador. Trunks siempre llegaba tarde cuando llamaba y nunca lograba verla, ella les contaba donde había estado pero no a donde iba.

Y creía que eso se debía a algo, en un principio pensó que Trunks y Bura se comunicaban con ella cuando llamaba a su amiga, luego confirmo que llamaba a Bura cuando sus padres y hermano no estaban y que Goten también se comunicaba por aparte con ella.

— ¡Hola a todos!—saludo la joven azabache del otro lado de la línea—Este planeta es un poco helado… y pesado.

Los Son y Brief saludaron a la pelinegra con gran entusiasmo.

—Pan, hija ¿Cómo te ha ido?—pregunto Videl.

—Muy bien Mamá, he entrenado mucho en este planeta, su gravedad y temperatura hacen posible que sea más fuerte—luego recordó algo— ¡Bulma! Descubrí que los fostianos poseen unos trajes especiales que conservan el calor del individuo sin usar nada mas, es casi una segunda piel.

—Deberías mandar tus análisis y ver qué podemos hacer por acá—respondió Bulma contenta, Pan siempre tenía algo nuevo que darle para investigar.

—Pan, ¿has comido bien? te noto muy delgada—dijo Milk.

—Mas que bien abuela, sabes que mi apetito es muy bueno…—respondió rascando detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿No has tenido problemas?—pregunto preocupado Gohan.

—Uno que otro… nada que no pueda solucionar papa—respondió para calmarlo.

—Es bueno escuchar eso—dijo Bulma—Bura tiene preparado un desfile para ti Pan.

La chica sonrió, esa era su amiga Bura, quien la ayudaba a salir de problemas, Goten tenía razón, debía ser sincera con ella y decirle la verdad.

El joven presidente aterrizaba en el jardín de su casa, hizo todo a su alcance para que su reunión terminara pronto, lo único en su mente era volver a ver a la chica de sus sueños otra vez, suponía que había cambiado mucho en esos últimos años, ocho años desde que Goku se fue junto a las esferas del dragón.

Pan se aferro a él cuando su abuelo se fue, el recuerdo del gran viaje por el espacio era lo que más sonrisas traía a su rostro, hizo un trato con Gohan para que la dejara entrenar, ella primero debía graduarse y ellos le permitirían ir donde sea a entrenar, una chica normal termina la secundaria a los dieciocho, Pan lo hizo a los dieciséis; recordó las tardes que paso en su oficina pidiéndole ayuda para unas clases, aun le costaba trabajar con algoritmos y programar comandos. En cuanto a sus aptitudes mecánicas, en eso la chica no tenia rival, podía desmantelar y armar un aparato en cuestión de minutos y saber donde fallaba.

— _¡Trunks! No se vale, era mi turno—decía una joven de quince años— ¡eso es trampa!_

—_Aunque digas eso y repitamos el juego volveré a ganar—sonrió triunfante._

—_Ya lo veremos Sr. Presidente—saco otro juego—es hora de jugar con mis reglas._

_Unos minutos después Trunks Briefs conoció el amargo sabor de la derrota en manos de una chica catorce años menor que él con una ventaja de doce a uno._

—_Decías…—reto la azabache._

—_Se supone estamos estudiando física…—no iba a admitir su derrota._

_Se levanto del piso donde estaban sentados jugando para sentarse en su escritorio, ella acerco una silla junto a él y dejo que le explicase un poco de la física cuántica y los problemas que ha solucionado. Oírlo hablar de las cosas que le gustaban y las cosas con las que soñaba hacían reír a Pan, ella también quería compartir sus sueños. _

—_El atardecer es el fenómeno óptico más bonito que existe—dijo ella al sentir el sol morir en su espalda. _

Entro por la puerta trasera y vio a Gohan y su familia reunidos en la sala.

—Trunks—saludo Gohan—llegas a tiempo, Pan está hablando a solas con tu padre.

Eso era algo muy confuso, es cierto que su padre tenía cierta preferencia por la chica, pero eso no quitaba que fuese nieta de Goku, algo que molestaba a su padre.

— ¿Qué?...

—Entiendo que necesitas de mi conocimiento saiyajin—Vegeta se cruzo de brazos frente a la pantalla.

—Puedes explicarme lo que te pedí—dijo Pan con el mismo tono. —Abuelo Vegeta…

— ¿Te has topado con algún rezagado?—pregunto con desprecio. Que otro Saiyans sobreviviera no era nada nuevo, siempre y cuando no fuese como Broly lo podían manejar. Ahora eran más fuertes —Tu podrías eliminarlos, eres fuerte ahora.

— ¿Cuándo es que un saiyajin empieza a tener conciencia siendo un mono gigante?—repitió frustrada— ¿A qué edad?

—Eso depende de la habilidad, si es débil de mente su lado saiyan lo consumirá—dijo cansado del interrogatorio. — ¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Si mi tío Goten o… —se detuvo de pronunciar su nombre, Vegeta lo noto—hubiera nacido con cola, tomando en cuenta que se trasforma en super saiyajin tan joven, ¿el podría controlar la transformación?

—No lo sé—recordó a su rival/amigo—Kakarotto tampoco logró controlarla, ya te dije que no es solo fuerza física, pero no quieres entender—estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

— ¡Espera! Abuelo Vegeta… hay algo que necesito me ayudes—el tono suplicante de Pan lo hizo detenerse.

—Te escucho—dijo frente a la puerta.

—Ven conmigo y te explicare luego—dijo ella.

Vegeta se giro para verla porque no entendía sus palabras y se encontró con una Pan de carne y huesos que tenía dos dedos en su frente, la misma pose de Goku cuando hacia la tele-transportación, quiso articular palabra pero ella fue más rápida y lo toco antes de que hablara, aparecieron en la nave espacial con un gran frio calándole los huesos, se asomo por la ventada y vio que una buena parte del terreno se notaba devastada.

— ¿Qué paso aquí?—pregunto confundido.

—Este no es el lugar—dijo la chica y fue Vegeta quien la toco esta vez.

Al llegar al nuevo lugar vio un enorme mono gigante destruir toda montaña que se cruzara en su camino, la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo. Un mono salvaje, un saiyajin.

— ¿Qué demonios?—exclamo el saiyan. —A este paso destruirá el planeta entero…

—Eso lo sé, quiero una forma de detenerlo—rugió con furia la chica.

—A menos que destruyas la luna tu única opción es cortar su cola—dijo mecánicamente, ver ese poder, sentir ese Ki que hacia agrietarse el planeta lo tenía maquinando— ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

Pan hizo oídos sordos, ella buscaba una solución y Vegeta no parecía tener ninguna.

— ¿Quién es, Pan?—el rugido de demanda que soltó a la chica alerto al gigantesco primate de su presencia—Maldita sea ¡Ya nos vio! ¡Corta su cola!

Pan se transformo en súper saiyajin y fue a hacerle frente a su hijo, aunque dejarlo inconsciente era una opción sabía que no tenia oportunidad contra su hijo transformado en mono gigante. Vio a Vegeta transformarse y seguirla, la mano del primate la mando a volar al suelo y lo mismo hizo con Vegeta.

Al salir del suelo ve como Vergeta dirige su ataque a la cola del primate, Pan uso su técnica especial para aparecer y desviar el ataque.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—dijo molesto—moriremos si sigue destruyendo este planeta… ¡Corta su cola!

— ¡No puedo!—grito ella al borde de las lagrimas por la impotencia.

El simio se dirigió a otra montaña a atacar. Ya había probado con hablarle, pero él no había respondido a su llamado.

— ¡Porque!—Vegeta quería acabar con eso pronto.

— ¡Porque es mi hijo!—Y la sangre del saiyan se dreno de su cuerpo.

Esa sensación de familiaridad, ese Ki tan conocido y poderoso, tenía la certeza de saber quién era el padre, una idea cruzo su mente al instante.

—Pan, usa la tele-transportación y llévatelo a un planeta sin luna—dijo Vegeta.

El rostro de la chica se ilumino, recordó un solitario planeta que no tenia luna y trato de sentir el Ki de sus habitantes, una vez localizado se acerco a Bumirsk y desaparecieron. El saiyan suspiro ante el descubrimiento, unas horas después un niño inconsciente era cargado por Pan, juntos llegaron volando a la nave donde Guiru examino y curo las heridas del niño. Vegeta no apartaba la vista de él.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas mantenerlo en secreto?—dijo al ver que ella no hablaba.

—No tiene la culpa de ser un error—ella no quiso verlo a los ojos —Tanto su padre como su madre son los únicos culpables, él no necesita esa vida.

— ¿Crees que no tiene derecho a saberlo?—Tenia un poco de curiosidad.

—Para él todo lo que paso conmigo fue un error—un nudo se instalo en su garganta—y dijo que era mejor olvidar.

— ¿Sabias de esto antes de irte?—pregunto intrigado. Ella meneo la cabeza. —Por esa razón no regresaste con Goten—Ella asintió.

—Me entere tres días antes del viaje… tenía que contárselo a alguien—jugo nerviosamente con sus manos— Mi tío Goten me ayudo, el sabe todo.

— ¿Bura…?

—No sabe de Bumirsk.

—Tal parece que Pan termino de hablar hace un buen tiempo—dijo Bulma al ver la habitación donde se comunicaban vacía.

—Mi padre se ha ido—dijo Trunks.

— ¡Ese Vegeta! Seguramente está entrenando otra vez—se quejo la mujer—cuando será el día que no lo veré haciendo eso.

—Tranquila Mamá—Trunks la tomo del brazo y la llevo a una silla—Papá debe estar meditando porque no siento su Ki por ningún lado, no quiere que lo molesten.

—Solo eso faltaba ¡No vendrá a cenar!—dijo resignada.

Trunks estaba casi seguro de haber sentido cerca el Ki de Pan, pero no se atrevió a consultarlo con Gohan ya que lo creerían loco si eso pasaba. Definitivamente su padre sabía algo que el ignoraba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TA—DA**

Hola a todos, espero disfruten de la lectura. Consejo sano: leer es bueno pero recuerden que no hay nada mejor para leer que la luz del día, así no dañaran sus preciosos ojos y usaran lentes… como yo… abajo los lentes, ¡Me miro muy Nerd!

Sólo por aclaración:

—diálogo —

"pensamientos"

+++++*****+++++ Separación)

—_Recuerdos —_

_**Se despide,**_

_**Selene Taisho H.**_


	3. Me he Mentido

"_**Cuando crezcas, descubrirás que ya defendiste mentiras, te engañaste a ti mismo o sufriste por tonterías. Si eres buen guerrero, no te culparas por ello, pero tampoco dejaras que tus errores se repitan"**_

—_**Paulo Coelho—**_

Capítulo III: Me he mentido.

Si su sueño fuese real, si ella estuviese con él, si la vida no fuese tan difícil y el miedo a errar y creer que estaba en lo correcto no se hubiese interpuesto, Pan estaría ahí. Persuadido por las reglas de la sociedad y bajo la capa de elite que lo cubría, siendo presidente de una gran corporación, siendo un adulto y siendo un guerrero de la realeza de un extinto planeta, Trunks Brief no tenía que temer un futuro junto a ella, pero tuvo miedo y esta historia no está basada en los "hubiera".

Durante toda la cena sintió la mirada de su padre sobre su persona, suponía que Pan pudo haber dicho algo que lo incriminara.

—Trunks—dijo su padre—entrenaras conmigo mañana, no quiero excusas.

Vegeta se retiro de la mesa. Bulma vio a Trunks y luego a Vegeta, cuando dijo su nombre parecía molesto con el joven.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora Trunksie?—dijo Bura de lo más calmada, suponía que su padre intuía sobre su relación con Pan y los motivos de su viaje.

—No lo sé Bura, ha estado observándome toda la tarde—el joven termino su cena y se fue a su habitación donde pensaría con más tranquilidad.

—Háblame de Papá—le rogo el niño con sus ojitos azules al borde del llanto, llevaba horas intentando hacer que durmiera.—nunca lo haces, háblame de él.

Pan frunció el ceño, Goten hablo de mas con el niño y le conto de sus aventuras con su mejor amigo, aventuras que él esperaba vivir algún día. Resignada la pelinegra se acomodo en la cama y dejo volar su memoria a los días cuando era una niña y todo era felicidad e inocencia.

— _¡Pan!—grito su amiga—Vamos, mi hermano y Goten están entrenando._

_La niña de cabello turquesa tomo la mano de la pelinegra y salieron hacia el jardín donde dos jóvenes entrenaban. Bura llevo unos utensilios para el té y Pan lleva una cesta con bocadillos. En una de las mesas del jardín la niña de ojos azules coloca un mantel y luego las tazas con la tetera y la bandeja de plata. Pan sirve los bocadillos en la bandeja._

— _¡Listo!—dice Bura contenta—ahora solo faltan los caballeros._

—_Vamos por mi tío Goten y Trunks—dijo Pan volando._

— _¡Pan! Yo no sé volar—Bura se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero._

_Pan se rio de Bura, se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano elevándose juntas, a lo lejos vieron a los chicos quienes detuvieron su entrenamiento al ver a las niñas._

— _¡Tío Goten! ¡Trunks!—dijo Pan sosteniendo a Bura._

—_Vengan a nuestra fiesta de té en el jardín— Bura le entrego una invitación a cada uno._

_Los chicos sonrieron. Goten tomo a Bura y la colocó en sus hombros, Trunks hizo lo mismo con Pan. Bura se sonrojo al estar en los hombros del pelinegro._

— _¿No creen que están muy grandes para fiestas de te?—pregunto Goten—Ya tienen seis años._

—_Goten, somos nosotros los que estamos grandes para esas cosas…—dijo Trunks._

—_Una fiesta de té sin caballeros es aburrida, ¿Verdad Pan?—dijo sonriente la peli-turquesa._

—_Sí, Bura y después iremos a entrenar—su amiga arrugo el entrecejo._

_Los chicos rieron por la conversación de las niñas._

—_Pan, tu serás la señora Trunks y yo la señora Goten—ordeno la princesita._

_Los chicos se volvieron rojos de la pena y trataron de corregir a las niñas._

— _¡Bura! Eso no puede ser—le dijo su hermano._

— _¿Por qué? Solo las señoras casadas asisten a las fiestas de té y yo no puedo casarme contigo…—explico la niña._

—_Yo no puedo casarme con el tío Goten—reflexiono Pan— ¡Me gusta más Trunks!_

_El peli-lila se tenso y sonrojo por la afirmación de la niña._

—_Pan eso no puede ser…—dijo Goten llegando a la mesa de té._

_La azabache salto de los hombros de joven Brief y estando frente a él le pregunto._

— _¿Trunks… yo no te gusto?—sus ojitos acuosos y enormes hacían estragos en el chico._

—_C-claro que m-me gustas… Pan—desvió su mirada, su amigo lo vio con ojos bien abiertos._

—_Sí, ya viste tío Goten, soy la señora Trunks—dijo Pan mientras se iba a sentar._

—_Trunks… amigo… creo que esta es la primera vez que te confiesas a una chica—Goten comenzó a reírse—jamás imagine que seria a mi sobrinita._

_Goten reía a más no poder hasta que Bura bajo de sus hombros y se planto frente a él._

—_Señor Goten, esa no es manera de tratar al esposo de mi amiga—dijo con aires de gran dama—ahora por favor discúlpese con él y su esposa._

_Goten vio a Bura en sus aires de señora y eso hizo aumentar su risa. La niña ofendida empezó a gimotear e hipar. Trunks se reía del destino de su amigo mientras se iba a sentar con Pan._

—_Bura no llores, me disculpare ahora—trato de calmarla pero ella siguió llorando._

—_Al señor Goten no le interesa nuestro matrimonio—lloriqueo la caprichosa niña. — ¡Se ha burlado de mi!_

—_Tranquila señora Goten—dijo su amiga en tono de consuelo—Estoy segura que mi tío se disculpara._

_Trunks miraba divertido el aprieto de su amigo mientras bebía su taza de té servida por la pequeña Pan, su venganza estaba cobrada._

_La fiesta acabo cuando Vegeta llego atraído por los lloriqueos de Bura y la explicación de esta que se hacía llamar la señora Goten lo hicieron enojarse con el pelinegro a quien reto a pelear por el honor de su hija, Bura veía esto como un duelo entre caballeros por su afrenta. Trunks y Pan disfrutaron de la fiesta de té._

— ¿El tío Goten sobrevivió después de eso?—pregunto su hijo. Pan seguía riendo.

—Vegeta le fracturo todos los huesos, parecía momia y paso unas semanas en el hospital, pero nada de qué alarmarse—contesto su madre.

— ¿La tía Bura es la esposa del tío Goten?—pregunto el niño

—Esa pregunta es mejor que se la hagas al tío Goten—dijo su madre.

— ¿Cuándo conoceré a papá?

Pan se quedo muda ante la pregunta, ni ella misma sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, ¿será que Trunks la extraña? ¿Será que la ame? Ella no sabía que pensar, tal vez Vegeta tenía razón respecto a contarle, pero a quien debía contarle primero era a Bura.

En una enorme habitación digna de una princesa, la chica peli-turquesa hablaba por teléfono en su enorme cama.

—Si Cher, mañana organizare la despedida de los alumnos—decía la chica de ojos azules al teléfono—consíguete unos meseros, será el próximo sábado.

—Dile que lleven buen vino—le dijo Pan a su lado.

La peli-turquesa estaba en la cama hablando por teléfono, al ver a Pan a su lado haciendo sugerencias soltó un chillido de alegría.

— ¡Sera mañana Cher!—y colgó antes de siquiera recibir respuesta.

— ¡Son Pan! Estas usando uno de los conjuntos que te di, significa que quieres algo—soltó su amiga.

— ¡Quiero que mi amiga lleve su real trasero al planeta Derord!—dijo la pelinegra—Es un buen lugar para hacer compras y pasar una tarde de chicas.

— ¡Al fin tarde de chicas!—se puso de pie y corrió al armario— ¡Ya sé que llevar!

Pan vio a Bura probarse varios conjuntos y vestidos, su sonrisa se volvió seria al sentir el Ki de Trunks acercarse.

—Es hora de irnos—la chica se acerco a Bura vestida con su ultimo conjunto.

— ¡Me iba a llevar el anterior!—dijo eso y desaparecieron.

La puerta de la habitación de Bura se abrió estrepitosamente y Trunks volteaba a ver a todos lados buscando el Ki que creyó reconocer, tal vez el entrenamiento con su padre lo dejo tonto.

— ¡Pan!—dijo en frustración, estaba volviéndose loco en un laberinto sin salida.

—Así que mi hermano se acercaba rápidamente a nosotras—sentadas fuera de un populoso centro comercial de varios pisos, bebiendo algo helado para bajar el trajín de las compras, hablaban las dos amigas.

—Me confié y no oculte mi Ki—respondió la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué era lo importante que querías decirme?

Pan sintió un nudo en su garganta, pero se repuso gracias a las palabras de Goten.

—Debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, mucho menos a Trunks

Bura rodo los ojos— ¿En serio? ¿Me vas a dar esa introducción?

Pan sonrió—Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

La bebida de Bura fue a parar de su mano al piso— ¡Son Pan! Pensé que amabas a mi hermano…

—Cuando lo conozcas sabrás porque lo amo tanto…—Bura tenia la expresión de un pez, solo cerraba y abría la boca buscando que decir con sus ojos muy abiertos. "Ni siquiera se molesta en negarlo" pensó.

—No te creo, no creo que exista nadie que supere a mi hermano—dijo Bura un poco confundida— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué raza es?, espero que no sea un debilucho feo…—murmuro con desprecio.

Pan rio por su amiga—Es un Saiyajin, cuidado tú también te enamoras de él.

— ¿Enamorarme? Amo a mi Goten, aunque él no se dé cuenta. No encontrare a alguien más fuerte y digno para mí.

—Olvidas a tu padre, a mi padre y a Trunks—recordó Pan.

—Todos ellos están comprometidos y dos de ellos son mi familia—Bura camino con Pan y las compras hacia un lugar donde hacer la tele-transportación.

—Espera que lo conozcas y ya verás—Bura no daba su brazo a torcer, tomo el hombro de Pan y al instante aparecieron frente a la nave, la nave trajo recuerdos en la chica. Un ruido la alerto y vio salir a un pequeño pelinegro de la nave y lanzarse a los brazos de Pan.

— ¡Volviste Mami!—sus ojos azules se toparon con los ojos azules de la chica—Mami… ¿Ella es la tía Bura?

"! ¿Tía Bura ¡? Estos ojos, esa cola… es un Saiyajin… es hijo de…"

— ¿P-pan, este niño es de…?—Bura no podía articular palabra.

—Es de Trunks.

El mundo giraba muy de prisa para la chica de pelo turquesa, era tía de un sobrino real, un hijo de su hermano y su mejor amiga, ahora comprendía la actitud de su padre.

— ¡Oh por Kamisama! ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?—dijo dolida.—Soy tia.

—Trunks y tú viven en la misma casa… y Goten me dijo que era peligroso…

— ¡Goten! Lo matare la próxima vez que lo vea—dijo alzando el puño—Esto es peor que no darse cuenta de todas mis indirectas.

—Bumirsk, saluda a tu tía Bura—dijo Pan dejando al niño en el suelo.

—Soy Bumirsk—estrecho su mano mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro.

—Hola pequeño—dijo agazapada a su altura—mi nombre es Bura.

—Ya lo sé, mi mama me cuenta historias de ti y de los demás.

—Tu cola…—la atención de la chica se centro en la cola del niño.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi colita?—pregunto tomando su colita entre sus manos.

—Eres todo un saiyajin, tu abuelo debe estar orgulloso.

—Hijo, ve con Guiru a la nave, Bura y yo debemos hablar—dijo Pan a su hijo.

—Está bien—y salió volando a la nave.

Bura paso sus manos sobre su cabello, ¿Quién no sería capaz de enamorarse de semejante ternurita?

—Por Kamisama Pan, por eso mi padre estaba furioso con Trunks, ese niño es todo lo que él ha deseado.

— ¿Te refieres al cabello y la cola?—rodo los ojos—pude notarlo cuando lo vio por primera vez. Y eso que todavía no sabe que ya se transforma.

— ¡¿Con esa edad?!—Bura tomo su frente— ¡Jamás alcanzara tanto orgullo en mi padre! ¡No debe tener más de cinco!

—Sí y no le digas a Trunks—dijo seria. —Tiene cuatro años.

— ¡Debe saberlo!—su amiga la vio con reproche—Pero por tu boca.

—No estoy lista para verlo… —Pan se recostó en la pata de la nave. —Tengo miedo de verlo Bura…

Los miedos de Pan lejos de ser infantiles eran reales, recordó una y otra vez el episodio después de "Eso" y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, ese recuerdo la torturaba mucho, tanto que no quería repetirlo.

—Lo siento—murmuro la peli-turquesa—a mi no me han roto el corazón tan joven, nunca me han rechazado… pero sé lo que es sufrir por ello.

.

.

.

TA—DA

Holis, si tienen mascota recuerden darle de comer… sino morirá de inanición, en caso de que sea un gato eso no pasara, pero si es un pez dorado una mañana lo encontraran flotando sobre la pecera… no se los recomiendo.

Disfruten el capitulo y no olviden comentar.

_**Se despide, **_

_**Selene Taisho H.**_


	4. Quiero verte otra vez

"**Mi corazón encantado vibra Por el polvo de esperanza y magia Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer."**

**Fragmento "Corazón encantado"**

**1er. Opening Dragon Ball GT**

Capítulo IV: Quiero verte otra vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _¡Prueba esto Guiru!—dijo la chica pelinegra metiendo la cuchara en la boca del robot— ¿Qué opinas de mi comida ahora?_

— _¡GuiruGuiruGuiruGuiru!—el pobre robot corre por su vida. — ¡demasiado dulce! GuiruGuiru._

— _¡son pastelillos! ¡Qué esperabas!—grito la chica._

—_Pan, veo que tu y Guiru son cada vez mas…—ve a la chica correr detrás del robot con otra cuchara de postre— ¿unidos?_

_Pan logro atrapar a Guiru, el robot se sacudía en sus manos tratando de escapar._

—_Guiru no seas malagradecido y ayúdame con esto, la abuela milk y mi mama aun no vienen._

—_Creo que vine muy temprano…—dijo el joven peli-lila._

—_No importa, Bura prometió llegar temprano también…—Pan dio un suspiro—después de elegir que traer…_

_Ambos dieron un suspiro, Bura iba a ser la última en llegar a cenar con los Son. Bulma, Milk y Videl andaban de compras, Gohan en el trabajo y Goten también trabajando, Vegeta no asistía a estas reuniones._

_El silencio reino en la sala por unos minutos, Guiru desapareció por su vida, la joven quinceañera no sabía que mas hacer luego de hornear los pastelillos para la cena. Sus sentimientos golpeaban su pecho junto con su corazón, aun sentía algo por el chico frente a ella, quien a su parecer no ha cambiado nada desde ese viaje._

—_A veces…—murmuro Trunks—me gustaría volver a ese viaje por el espacio…_

—_A mí también me gustaría volver a viajar por las estrellas._

—_Tal vez cuando salgas de las clases y te gradúes podamos hacer ese viaje—murmuro el chico de ojos azules con alegría._

_Los ojos negros de la chica Son brillaron de alegría, no iba a ser lo mismo sin su abuelito, pero sería casi lo mismo con Trunks y Guiru a su lado._

— _¡Qué gran idea Trunks!—exclamo la chica—podemos entrenar en el espacio. _

_Trunks sonrió, era de esperarse que Pan deseara entrenar, ella era la persona más importante de Goku, por lo tanto heredo sus mismos deseos de ser fuerte y seguir entrenando. _

— _¡Entrenaremos en el espacio! —secundó el joven presidente._

**+++++**EGV**+++++**

— _¡Vamos Trunks!—Pan tiraba de la mano al joven de cabello lila. — ¡Lo prometiste! _

_La entrada al parque de diversiones estaba abarrotada de gente, en especial de niños y jóvenes parejas, las mejías del joven se tiñeron de rojo, ser llevado de la mano por la chica lo hacía sentirse extraño._

— _¡Pan, aun tengo puesta mi ropa de trabajo!—recordó que siendo el presidente de corporación capsula, alguien podría reconocerlo._

—_Pues usa tu capsula y cámbiate de ropa—la chica se detuvo y se acerco a él—mi tío Goten dice que sueles escaparte de vez en cuando por la ventana…_

— _¡¿Qué?! Goten te dijo eso…—era vergonzoso que la chica lo supiera. _

_Trunks se cambio de ropa mientras Pan compraba las entradas._

—_Muy bien, al primero que subiremos es a la montaña rusa—ambos caminaron hacia la atracción, de lejos se veía lo enorme y monstruosa que era. _

—_Lo siento, este juego está cerrado—dijo el chico encargado._

— _¿P-pero porque?—pregunto la chica. —He estado toda la semana esperando para subir._

_Pan se entristeció por ello, le costó convencer y ganarle en videojuegos a Trunks para ir a ese lugar, ella sola no iba a ir y Bura no lo consideraba un lugar agradable para ella y su tío Goten no tenía tiempo entre el trabajo y sus citas._

—_Deben disculparme pero ya me tengo que ir —dijo el joven— nadie aquí paga horas extras y este juego es uno de los más populares._

— _¡Trunks haz algo! —le reprocho Pan triste y enojada sacudiendolo violentamente._

— _¿Cuánto te pagan por trabajar aquí? —pregunto al chico que se iba—Bueno, no importa. Te daré el quíntuple de tu salario si nos dejas subir. _

_Al chico le brillaron los ojos de la ambición._

— _¿Por qué no lo dijo antes señor?—dijo el galante joven—Usted y su novia suban que yo les daré un viaje privado y expreso._

_Dicho eso se fue hacia los controles sin dar tiempo a respuestas. Trunks iba aclarar que era su amiga, pero no dio tiempo de hacerlo._

— _¡Subamos!—dijo Pan de lo más alegre. _

_Trunks y ella disfrutaron del viaje en la montaña rusa, mas Pan que Trunks, porque él se detenía de vez en cuando a ver a la joven gritar de la adrenalina y euforia. La chica ya no era la misma niña que viajo con él por el espacio, era otra muy distinta aunque no deja de ser un poco caprichosa._

_Luego de bajar Trunks le pago al joven y se fueron a otras atracciones, Pan se enamoro de un enorme oso blanco de felpa, ella misma iba a competir por el oso, pero el joven peli-lila lo vio muy mal y decidió competir en lugar de ella, era un juego de tiro al blanco, el joven tenía tres bolas de tenis en sus manos y debía darle al blanco móvil frente a él. _

_Trunks le dio al blanco y en esas tres ocasiones no midió mucho su fuerza y termino destruyendo los blancos asustando al encargado y a los otros competidores. Pan recibió su oso gigante de peluche._

—_Señorita, su novio es realmente muy fuerte—le dijo el encargado temblando._

_Pan solo sonrió y se fue junto a su oso mientras Trunks pago por los daños ocasionados._

—_A este paso tendrás que comprar tu propio parque de diversiones—le dijo divertida la chica._

—_Fue lo mismo durante el torneo infantil de artes marciales…—recordó que le dio un golpe a Mr. Satán que lo mando a la pared._

— _¿De qué te ríes?_

—_De tu abuelo Satán, creía que Gohan era un debilucho—los recuerdo lo hacían reír—hubieras vistos su cara cuando supo que se "ponía rubio" creo que le temía a los saiyajins, era muy consciente de nuestros poderes._

—_Pobre abuelito Satán, la abuela milk dice que a los saiyajin solo les gustan las chicas con dinero, Bulma, mi madre y mi abuela eran ricas al momento de casarse, el tío Goten está detrás de Pares, quien es una chica rica. _

—_No todos los saiyajin son así, yo soy la excepción de todas las reglas, eso lo sabe mi padre. _

— _¿Eh? Porque lo dices—dijo la chica comiendo algodón de azúcar junto al chico mientras platicaban frente a otra atracción._

—_Primero subamos aquí—era una noria, la más grande de toda la región._

_Una vez adentro Trunks se sentó en la butaca frente a la de ella, el paisaje y ambiente eran tranquilos mientras los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas, luz naranja los cubría, señal de que pronto estaría oscuro._

—_Mi padre dice que el cabello de un verdadero saiyajin es oscuro, no es de asustarse, todos los saiyajin que hemos conocido tienen el cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos._

—_Pero Bura y tú…—musito Pan._

—_Bura y yo somos un duro golpe en el orgullo de mi padre, ella no es una guerrera y tampoco tiene interés en serlo, tampoco parece saiyajin, Yo igual, tengo el cabello de este color—dijo tomando un mechón de sus cabellos—y tampoco me interesa casarme con una chica rica._

_La joven se refugió en su algodón de azúcar, ella deseaba aparentar normalidad, pero le estaba costando horrores hacerlo porque parecía nerviosa a la vista del joven. Sintió algo tibio caer sobre ella, era la chaqueta de Trunks, ella vio hacia él._

— _¿Tienes frio Pan? después de todo ya estamos en invierno.—pregunto preocupado, ella negó con su cabeza._

— _¿Siempre seremos amigos verdad Trunks?—él se sorprendió por la pregunta._

—_Siempre Pan—respondió regalándole su mejor sonrisa._

**+++++**EGV**+++++**

_Estaba en la montaña Paoz pescando con Goten, cuando Gohan llego a llamar a Pan._

— _¡Pan! Fish está aquí—le dijo su padre y luego se fue._

— _¡Ya voy!—la joven salió volando a su casa._

_Goten y Trunks quedaron solos, el joven presidente y su mejor amigo tomaron el día libre._

— _¿Quién es Fish?—pregunto Trunks un poco incomodo._

—_Un chico que Pan conoció cuando buscaban a los dragones oscuros—explico Goten recostado en la hierba junto a su caña de pescar._

— _¿Por qué busca a Pan?—pregunto aun mas incomodo._

—_Ella le dijo que le enseñaría a volar, que la buscara aquí—dijo Goten sin abrir los ojos._

— _¡oh! Ya veo—volvió a recostarse incomodo en la hierba, ve la caña de Pan sin su dueña al lado._

—_Me recuerda a cuando era niño y Gohan le enseño a Videl a volar, creo que fue así que se enamoraron, durante las veces que Videl vino a aprender a volar—rememoro el pelinegro._

—…—_Trunks no respondió, esa espina que tenía en su ser no lo dejaba tranquilo, Pan estaba siguiendo la historia de sus padres. Unas horas después Pan y un chico rubio se acercaron volando._

— _¡Nos vemos Pan!—dijo el chico en el cielo—te veré pronto para nuestra cita._

—_Adiós Fish—dijo la chica descendiendo a tierra y saludando al rubio._

— _¿Cita?—repitió el peli-lila. No se percato que lo dijo en voz alta._

—_Quiere agradecerme por enseñarle a volar. —le respondió la chica._

—_Van por el mismo camino—dijo Goten, Trunks se molesto un poco más._

—_Me tengo que ir—dijo levantándose—Tengo trabajo que hacer._

—_Trunks amigo, el día aun no termina…—le dijo Goten extrañado de la actitud de su amigo._

—_En otra…—levanto el vuelo dejando atrás aquello que lo hacía sentirse tonto y confundido._

— _¡Trunks!—dijo Pan apareciendo frente a él, ambos chocaron en el aire._

— _¡Pan! Pero que…_

—_No respondiste mi pregunta—le dijo ella._

— _¿Cuál pregunta?_

— _¿Podre llegar mañana a verte?—pregunto ruborizada, al verla olvido todo su enojo y una sonrisa tranquila se instalo en sus labios_

— _¡Claro!—respondió alegre—Eres bienvenida siempre que quieras._

—_Gracias Trunks…_

_Trunks _

_Trunks _

_Trunks_

Trunks

Se sintió llamado desde un lugar lejano, al abrir sus ojos ve a su hermana junto a él moviendo su hombro.

— ¡Al fin!—exclamo la chica—Llevo horas llamándote y tocando tu puerta hermanito.

—Bura…—dijo somnoliento y molesto.

—La cena ya esta lista—le dijo su hermana.

Se levanto y noto que estaba todavía vestido para ir a la oficina, recordó que vino a traer unos documentos para una junta y al ver la foto junto a su cama donde salían él, Goku, Guiru y Pan. La falta de sueño y el agotamiento lo hizo caer dormido hipnotizado por los ojos negros de la chica Son.

— ¡Bura!—exclamo enojado—La próxima vez que me encuentres dormido o no responda a tus llamados, no me molestes.

Sus sueños con Pan hubieran continuado si su hermana no hubiese intervenido en ellos.

— ¡Que Grosero!—Bura salió de su cuarto azotando la puerta.

No era su intensión ser grosero, él solo quería seguir soñando con ella. Recibió una llamada en ese momento.

—Hola, si hace mucho que no te veo… Está bien, te veré para desayunar… Cuídate.

Últimamente Marron la hija de Krillin se veía mucho con Trunks, que ellos quedaran para comer no era nada nuevo, pero ni aun la conversación con una chica bonita apartaba sus pensamientos de Pan.

**+++++**EGV**+++++**

Espero en la puerta de Bura por un tiempo, no sabía cómo pedir disculpas a su hermana por su actitud antes de la cena, al abrir la puerta sin tocar noto que la habitación estaba vacía y el ordenador de su hermana estaba encendido en la cama.

Iba a regresar a su habitación cuando recordó que su hermana se escribía con Pan, se concentro en el Ki de Bura… ¡Perfecto! Estaba en la cocina, eso le daría tiempo para revisar. En efecto, la ventana abierta era la bandeja de e-mail de su hermana, abrió la última conversación online que tuvieron, era de hace solo seis minutos.

Bura:** ¿Cómo está él? ;)**

**21:15**

Pan:** Se durmió hace unas horas, está cansado de entrenar al igual que yo. ¿Cómo están todos por allá? **

**21:17**

Bura:** Todos bien, ya sabes que cualquier cosa yo te aviso. Háblame de él. :D**

**21:17**

Pan:** Que mas quieres oír, ya lo conociste. ¿Verdad que es muy guapo?**

**21:19**

Bura:** Guapísimo, quede encantada con él, ¿crees que pueda volver a verlo?**

**21:23**

Pan:** Sabes que si, el es muy importante para mí, me alegro de que esté a mi lado en estos momentos, me hace olvidar a tu hermano.**

**21: 26**

Bura:** Siento mucho que mi hermano sea un idiota… el muy cabezota fue grosero conmigo solo porque fui a despertarlo para la cena **

**21:28**

Trunks no podía creer lo que leía, su pequeña Pan lo estaba olvidando con otro. Apretó los puños con impotencia, ella lo amaba y por idiota como decía su hermana la estaba perdiendo, se sintió un miserable por no haber actuado antes, encontraría la forma de llegar a Pan y quitaría a cualquier intruso de su corazón con un solo ataque. El sonido de un nuevo mensaje lo trajo a la realidad.

Pan: **Dale tiempo y él se disculpara contigo, a veces hace las cosas sin pensar, pero siempre se preocupa por los demás. Bumirsk y yo te mandamos saludos, ya es hora de dormir. **

**21:35**

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al leer lo primero, pero al leer lo segundo se sintió furioso, el Ki de su hermana se acercaba a su habitación, salió por la ventana, mañana se disculparía con ella, por el día de hoy tenía mucho que pensar y odiar a un tal Bumirsk.

.

.

.

TA—DA

Otro nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno, Trunks se tortura solo por mirón. Me pregunto si algún día podrá ser posible tener contacto con otros planetas a muchos años luz. En el universo de Dragon Ball si es posible… Hay un manga que leí completo hace unos meses, algunos lo consideran satánico por el nombre pero a mí me pareció muy gracioso, no pare de reírme con el protagonista, su mejor amigo y las ocurrencias de ellos, es _Beelzebub. _Si no lo han leído se los recomiendo.

_**Se despide, **_

_**Selene Taisho H.**_


	5. El que estima no lastima

"_**Posiblemente me quisiera, vaya uno a saberlo, pero lo cierto es que tenía una habilidad especial para herirme"**_

—_**Mario Benedetti—**_

Capitulo V: El que estima no lastima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pan sonreía a pesar de la noticia que Bura le comentaba, la chica de cabello turquesa no sabía que estaba hiriendo a su amiga con las cosas que decía, Pan siguió disfrutando su comida en ese hermoso planeta verde donde todo era a base de frutas y verduras, un planeta no carnívoro, donde no existían animales, solo sus habitantes y miles de kilómetros de selva.

—Este planeta es muy hermoso, este refresco de cítricos es muy bueno—recordó la última línea de conversación.

—Me encanta este lugar, es de mis favoritos—Pan comió más fruta, alegre de que Bura olvidase el tema.

—Como te decía, Marron llama muy seguido a la casa y Trunks habla mucho con ella, creo que están saliendo…—la pelinegra suspiro, Bura no se detendría y su corazón terminaría hecho trizas si continuaba.

— ¡Mama! ¡Tía Bura!—grito Bumirsk en los hombros de Goten— ¡Tengo Manzanas!

— ¡Oye! También son mías—reclamo el pelinegro.

La azabache sonrió por la interrupción, ambos pelinegros reían cuando una hermosa chica de ese planeta paso haciendo ojitos a Goten, el pelinegro entro en modo galante y coqueteo con la chica, Pan y Bura lo veía estupefactas.

— ¡No le basta con las terrícolas!—exclamo Bura molesta.

De pronto vieron a la chica irse enojada y darle a Goten una fuerte bofetada.

—Eso no me lo esperaba—dijo Pan comiendo mas fruta.

Los pelinegros se acercaron a las chicas, Bumirsk bajo de los hombros de su tío.

— ¿Qué sucedió, porque te pego esa chica?—le pregunto Pan a Goten.

—Todo es culpa de Bumirsk, le dijo que estaba casado—dijo Goten incomodo.

— ¿Casado? ¿Con quién?—le pregunto a su hijo.

—Con la tía Bura—dijo el niño escapando de los brazos de su madre para ir a jugar.

Bura veía a su sobrino irse, luego su vista se poso en el pelinegro que se negaba a verla, Pan tampoco lo creía, su hijo pensaba que sus tíos estaban juntos, no pudo evitar reír.

—Pan no es gracioso, la chica pensó que era verdad porque Bura no tenía buena cara cuando la vimos.

— ¡C-comí algo que no me gusto!—se defendió la chica.

—Ya no importa, ahora todos en este planeta pensaran que estoy comprometido…—se sentó en la hierba y comió una de las manzanas.

— ¡Goten! No eres el único que sufre, pensaran lo mismo de mi…

—Lo siento Bura, nuestro sobrino piensa que nosotros somos pareja—comento el chico—Ya es hora de algo serio…

Las mejías de Bura se tiñeron de carmín, Goten siguió comiendo su manzana mientras las mujeres que antes pasaban haciendo ojitos ahora no lo volteaban a ver. El silencio se alargaba y Pan quería darles espacio a ambos chicos a reflexionar, con la excusa de ir por su hijo los dejos solos.

— ¿Quién diría que Pan se convertiría en una excelente madre?—dijo Goten—de pequeña era muy caprichosa y algo egoísta.

—Pan nunca fue egoísta—defendió la peli-turquesa— ella es la persona más generosa que conozco.

Goten sonrió.

—Tú y Pan son tan distintas, y aun así son grandes amigas.

—Compartimos un mismo lazo y a la vez somos las únicas saiyajin en el planeta—aclaró la chica.

—Creo que es lo mismo que Trunks y yo…—soltó un suspiro—extraño a mi amigo.

Bura sintió pesar por ambos chicos, esas palabras también fueron dichas por su hermano, ella misma sentía ese vacío cuando Pan se fue, era como si no pudiese ser la misma con otras personas, como lo era con su mejor amiga.

—Trunks también te extraña…—la vio a los ojos—A Pan no le gusta verte triste Goten.

—No estoy triste…

—Pasa lo mismo con nosotras—lo interrumpió—nos extrañamos, pero ustedes no se ven porque quieren, sigues enojado con él a pesar de la paliza que le diste hace cuatro años.

— ¡Se merece esa y más!

— ¡Es injusto! Tú conoces a su hijo, es injusto que él no lo conozca, que sufra todas las noches y se escape a saber a dónde y regrese unas horas después, para medio dormir y luego ir a trabajar, ¿no lo entiendes? Se está matando solo.

—No es mi culpa que le guste la pederastia.

— ¡¿Pederastia?!—Bura se puso de pie—Lo que Trunks siente por Pan va mas allá de un simple lazo o deseo. Mi hermano la escogió desde que era una bebe, es un llamado de sangre como lo dice mi padre.

— ¿Llamado de sangre? Estas inventado cosas Bura.

— ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que tú sientes por mi?—pregunto ella, Goten desde el suelo aparto la vista—Engáñate todo lo que quieras, sé que lo sientes.

La chica de ojos azules camino hacia la azabache y su hijo que compraban helados de fruta. Vio que Bura le decía algunas cosas a Pan y luego usando la tele-transportación Pan iba a dejar a Bura a la tierra.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a la tía Bura, tío Goten?—pregunto Bumirsk apareciendo a su lado— ¿Ya no la quieres?

—Siempre la he querido pequeño—revolvió sus azabaches cabellos—Ella aun no está lista para algo serio…

— ¿Algo serio? La tía Bura es muy alegre, pero ella siempre es así —dijo el niño— Me gusta que sea así.

Goten se dio cuenta que el pequeño tenía razón, el único que no había sido serio era él, Bura por naturaleza era alegre y temperamental, al igual que Pan ambas maduraron muy jóvenes al sentirse atraídas por hombres mayores. Había sido un idiota de primera.

—Espero que tu madre llegue pronto, tengo cosas que arreglar.

—Yo quiero estar en tu boda tío Goten, la tía Bura se verá muy bonita vestida de blanco…

—Tu abuelo va a matarme primero…—rio nervioso el pelinegro.

**88888888**

**Fiesta De Cumpleaños De Trunks**

La corporación capsula abría sus puertas para celebrar el cumpleaños del primogénito de Vegeta y Bulma. Trunks Vegeta Brief, mejor conocido como Trunks Brief. El joven empresario cumplía sus treinta y cinco años, aunque eso no se lo decía a nadie. No encontraba a su hermana para nada y estaba casi seguro que Goten no iba a llegar y si llegaba no le hablaría.

— ¡Trunks!—la rubia camino hacia el joven hombre— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

— ¡Marron! —la chica le entrego un obsequio, Krillin y 18 aparecieron cerca.

— ¡Felicidades Trunks! Veo que Marron se adelanto —dijo entre risas el viejo hombre.

—Gracias Krillin, 18…

A diferencia de Krillin y su hija, la androide 18 no veía con bueno ojos esa relación, ella que era más perceptiva que su esposo o hija, aunque la riqueza del joven hombre era tentadora, la felicidad de su hija estaba en riesgo con alguien que no la amaba y mucho menos pensaba en ella.

La androide 18 no se dejaba engañar, Trunks no amaba a Marron como su hija creía, era seguro que Marron orilló a Trunks a tomar esa decisión, lo veía en sus ojos cuando la miraba, el joven presidente buscaba a alguien en el rostro de su hija, y muchos de los temas de conversación eran sobre la ultima de los Son, esa niña estaba muy metida en la mente del peli-lila.

— ¿Dónde está Bura?—pregunto la rubia.

—No lo sé, ha desaparecido por todo el día al igual que mi padre—dijo pensativo.

—Oh, yo quería hablar con ella.

—Supongo que Vegeta no deja de entrenar—dijo Krillin—yo también lo haría si tuviera su fuerza y su sangre.

— ¡Krillin! ¡18!—Bulma se acerco a la familia del hombre de cabellos grises.

— ¡Bulma! Te ves muy bien—Krillin y Bulma entraron en una amena conversación recordando el pasado. 18 tenía sus ojos puestos en otra pareja.

Trunks conversaba con Marron de trivialidades, la fiesta entraba en su apogeo y los Son llegaron, Goten no los acompañaba y el rostro de Trunks reflejaba su frustración, esto no paso desapercibido para la mujer rubia.

De pronto algo hizo a Trunks apartar su vista de la chica rubia y posarla en la ventana del cuarto de su hermana, sus ojos brillaron con esperanza y una sonrisa real rompió en sus labios, no las sonrisas cansadas que dio toda la noche a los viejos de la mesa directiva de la empresa, o que dio a los amigos de hace años, o la que dio a los viejos conocidos, esa sonrisa era diferente.

—Discúlpame Marron, parece que Bura llego y debo verla—salió corriendo al encuentro de su hermana ocultando su Ki.

Al llegar a la habitación de su hermana se encontró con una visión que nunca espero ver. Sentada en la cama de su hermana, bañada por media luz, estaba la ultima de los Son. Cruzada de piernas viendo hacia la ventana, con unos cortos short blancos, una blusa rosada de cuello sin mangas, unas botas café que llegaban hasta la rodilla. Pan no se había percatado de la presencia de Trunks hasta que entro completamente a la habitación, todo en silencio. Sin hacer ruido se acerco a ella guardando la distancia, quería llorar, quería reír, quería gritar; quería hacerlo todo, pero lo que más quería era abrazarla, besarla y nunca soltarla.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Pan era triste—Hola Trunks…

Su amada visión le estaba hablando, él que le pidió a Kamisama la oportunidad de volver a verla, lo anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Pan…—un nudo se instalo en su garganta, que podía decirle luego de tantos años, que mas podía decir, la visión de Pan se puso de pie acercándose a él, se quedo ahí, expectante con miedo a moverse y que ella se fuera.

Pan hizo lo que pudo por dominar sus sentimientos, al estar junto al hombre de su vida acarició su mejía con todo el amor que le tenía, se colocó en puntillas y su aliento choco con la oreja del peli-lila.

—Feliz cumpleaños Trunks—susurro quedamente en su oído, el cuerpo del joven se estremeció.

Enmudecido, deseoso de tomarla en sus brazos y estrecharla con fuerza, sintió las manos de Pan en su pecho, sus ojos negros brillaban al igual que su hermoso cabello azabache. Ella era hermosa y bella, era distinta de la Pan que amo hace cinco años, pero era la misma chica que amaba, la seguía amando. Las manos de la joven subieron de su pecho a su cara, tomo con fuerza su rostro y acerco tímidamente sus labios.

Sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos le supo a gloria, era ella. Con fuerza la estrujo contra su cuerpo y cada parte de ella encajaba perfectamente en él. El beso se hacía más profundo a medida que perdían el aliento.

Un chirrido de puerta y la voz de Bura lo hicieron soltar la visión de su amada— ¡Trunks! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?— la chica encendió las luces del lugar.

— ¡Bura! Yo… —volteo a ver la visión de Pan, pero esta no estaba.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Tú qué?—dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

—Te busque porque quiero disculparme por lo de la otra noche—decirle que sintió el Ki de Pan junto al de ella y por eso vino era muy tonto.

—Deja de recordar cosas olvidadas—le dijo ella entre sonrisas—Debo cambiarme para tu fiesta.

La chica entro a la habitación pasando cerca de su hermano mientras este iba a cruzar la puerta.

—Hermanito, te sugiero que te arregles en un espejo antes de bajar— y le guiño el ojo cerrando la puerta del baño.

Trunks camino por el pasillo abstraído por lo sucedido hace poco, ¿Lo soñó? ¿Era Pan? ¿Era posible que su mente y su cuerpo le hicieran tan mala pasada? No entendía nada, vio un espejo cerca del pasillo, perdió el aliento al verse en el espejo. ¡No lo había soñado! ¡Era la verdadera Pan! Las marcas de labial rojo estaban en sus labios, su cabello estaba desordenado en señal de las manos que lo recorrieron, su traje y corbata también estaban desarreglados.

El joven presidente bajo con una nueva sonrisa a la fiesta, una sonrisa que no era disimulable. Aun tenía dudas en su cabeza, pero era lo de menos, estaba conforme con haberse sentido completo una vez más.

Bura platicaba con Marron sobre los regalos que su hermano recibió. Trunks se acerca a ellas.

—Trunks, has recibido muchos regalos hoy—dijo Marron tomando el brazo de peli-lila— ¿Ya abriste el mío?

—Aun no Marron—la rubia iba a darle un beso al joven, pero este se aparto suavemente de su lado.

Platicaría con Marron mas tarde, no podía seguir en esa relación aunque la rubia dijo que no importaba que estuviese enamorado de otra sin saber que esa era Pan.

— ¿Bura ya te dio su regalo?—quiso arreglar las cosas con el peli-lila.

—No lo ha hecho—respondió viendo a su hermana en señal de auxilio.

Una de las cejas de la chica se alzo con enfado— ¿No lo he hecho? Llegaste a mi habitación y abriste tu regalo antes de tiempo—dijo ofendida.

Trunks trago grueso, ¡Bura lo sabía todo! Fue ella quien trajo a Pan como regalo de cumpleaños. Sintió pesado el brazo de Marron en su hombro, si su hermana le conto a Pan sobre su nueva relación con la rubia, seria mas difícil arrancarla de los brazos del tal Bumirsk.

— ¿Y qué te regalo?—pregunto la rubia. Trunks enrojeció un poco.

— ¡Un delicioso postre de chocolate con fresas! Lo mande a traer de un planeta muy lejano—dijo giñando su ojo a su hermano.

— ¡No lo sabía!—se defendió, tenía ganas de preguntarle a su hermana algunas cosas.

—Bueno, te dejo a ti…—rodo los ojos hacia Marron con una sonrisa fingida—… y tu novia, disfrutar el resto de la noche, mi mejor amiga me está esperando en el chat. Tengo tanto que contar…

El suelo a sus pies tembló con las palabras de su hermana, estaba prácticamente condenado al olvido por Pan si Bura le iba con el chisme, aun podía arreglarlo y lo iba a hacer, por esta noche Marron sería su novia, mañana se volvería solo su amiga o conocida.

**88888888**

— ¡Tardaste Bura!—Pan estaba recostada en la cama de su amiga con una revista de moda en sus manos— ¡tuve que leer tus revistas para no aburrirme!

La peli-turquesa iba a contestar pero un almohadón la golpeo en la cara arruinando su peinado.

— ¡Pan! Que mala eres…—dijo la chica tratando de arreglar su pelo.

—Te lo mereces por hacerme venir, he visto a Marron colgada del brazo de Trunks todo el rato.

—Soy una genio, sabía que vendrías si te contaba todo sobre ellos—se tiro a la cama junto a su amiga—además, ella será historia mañana gracias a que mi hermano volvió a verte.

— ¡No te ufanes tanto Brief!—la pelinegra rodo los ojos.

—Bien que lo aprovechaste, vi que su lengua casi estaba en tu garganta… —dijo la ojos azules entre risas al ver a su amiga volverse roja—quien sabe qué pasaría si no los interrumpía…

— ¡Bura!

— ¡Vamos! Traje comida para las dos, comamos y bebamos porque mi hermano volverá a ser soltero y mi mejor amiga va a regresar.

—Es una ova muy grande para brindis—le dijo divertida su amiga.

—Pero no deja de ser ova…

Las chicas comieron y bebieron para luego platicar de sus vidas a lo largo de la noche, Goten se quedo cuidando a Bumirsk por lo que la pelinegra podía dormir tranquila en casa de su mejor amiga e irse en solo la mañana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TA—DA**

¡Hello Hello! Yo aquí terminando un nuevo capítulo, llevaron un nuevo perro a la casa, es de esos que según mi abuela comen gente, a mi no me gustan, pero ya que son de esos que no les gustan los extraños decidí nombrarlo Killed, el problema es que ya asesino a mi gata solo quedo un gatito en casa, hijo de mi gata.


End file.
